Ketika Shintaro Berubah
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: kano bersabdah : ... liat di ficnya ajalah! bete ngafalinnya tahu! ah, lupakan. tiba-tiba shintaro berubah! dah, kelanjutannya liat aja di ficnya. bete bikin deskripsinya tahu! (ga nanya woy! ga nanya! )
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic ke 16 berjudul :

**Ketika Shintaro Berubah**

Warning! : GAJE, OOC, JAMURAN DLL (caps)

Bahan : ketika shintaro berubah

(OC) Yuuki : berarti super man dong?

Author : bukan, bukan...

(OC) Hiroki : kamu gimana sih?! Klo berubah ya namanya ultramen!

Author : bukan... -_-

(OC) Riku : kalian yang bagaimana! Itu maksudnya ketika shintaro berubah sifat, oneng!

Author : benar!

Udah, langsung ke ceritanya aja!

**Pagi Hari Senin**

Pagi itu anggota mekakushi dan bersabdah (?) : "shintaro selalu begini, ya? Coba dia sedikit lebih rileks sedikiiiit" [ hadist Kano Q.S Al-kagerou : 00000007 (?) ]

Kido : "tunggu, kenapa angka '0'nya ada banyak begitu?"

Kano : "oh itu karena shintaro anggota ke-7"

Kido : "yang kutanya itu angka 0, bukan 7"

Kano : "... tanya ke authornya!"

Author : degh

Abaikan aja.

Pokoknya waktu itu kano bilang seperti hadist (?) diatas itutuh.

Mereka pun membayangkan seperti apa kalau shintaro berubah sifat.

**Di dalam bayangan**

Shintaro sedang mempelototi kacang (?)

-Shintaro ke author : kenapa kelakuanku itu?!-

-author ke shintaro : biar seru :v *author di hajar shintaro*-

Udah ah, sekarang beneran.

Mereka membanyangkan kalau shintaro menjadi anak yang ceria.

Shintaro : "Ohayoouu!~" kata shintaro sambil keliling-keliling kelurahan (kuker amat dah)

(OC) sakura : "brisik!" kata sakura sambil melempar ember ke shintaro.

Rupanya...

Hari memang masih sangat pagiii

Sekitar jam 04:00.

Shintaro dilempari ember.

Kepalanya benjol.

-shintaro ke author : kenapa aku harus dilempari ember?! Jawab! *author kabur*-

Saya (OC) yang sedang menginap dirumah sakura membiarkan shintaro di lempar.

Oke, ga tau kenapa...

Shintato dah ada di markas aja.

Bete klo nulis gimana dia ke markas.

Aha! Ceritanya shintaro ketiduran abis dilempar ember trus ngigau dan nyampe dimarkas! Dah, itu aja perjalanan shintaro ke rumah. Eh salah, ke markas maksudnya.

**Ketika shintaro terbangun**

Shintaro : "ini dimana?"

Seto : "kau mengigau, ya? Ini di markas"

Shintaro : "tadi aku kan dilempar ember oleh OC author..."

Seto : "kau berbicara apa?"

Shintaro : "mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget? (narsis)"

Seto : "mau tahu aja"

Shintaro : "berarti ga usah dikasih tahu juga ga apa-apa, ya?"

Seto : "kok gitu?!"

Shintaro : "ya mang gitu"

Seto : "klo gitu, mau tahu banget"

Shintaro : "kepo!"

Seto : "ish... mau tau aja ga bener, mau tau banget juga ga bener. Apa yang bener dong?!"

Shintaro : "... entahlah...hahaha...(?)"

...

Datanglah Riku.

(OC) Riku : "kenapa kau ada disini?"

Shintaro : "mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget?"

Seto : "ah..."

Riku : "jawab yang benar!"

Shintaro : "ceritanya panjang. Bukan, ceritanya pendek, sih... liat fanfic berjudul 'kagembel project' aja sono"

Riku : "itu bukan hal yang benar!"

Shintaro dicubit pipinya sampai memar

-shintaro ke author : kenapa aku selalu dapat masalah, woy?!-

Blablabla...

Sekarang apa yang dilakukan shintaro?

Shintaro berjalan keruang tengah.

Buat apa?

Shintaro : kepo kau, author!

Reply

Shin berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Kido yang sedang berada di ruang tengah berkata : "oh, sudah bangun, ya..."

Shintaro : "iya dong!"

Kido : "kenapa sifatmu sedikit berubah?"

Shintaro : "mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget? (lagi)"

Kido langsung melempar kacang ke shintaro.

Begitu banyaknya kacang yang dilempar ke shin, shin terlihat seperti sampah.

Sementara kido pergi meninggalkannya.

-shintaro ke author : aku salah apa?!-

-author ke shintaro : ga salah apa-apa yang penting... kabur! *author pun kabur(lagi)*

_Bersambung..._

**Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic bersambung. **

Shintaro : aku salah apa, author?! Apa?!

Author : dibilangin ga salah apa-apa!

Saya : udah, karena authornya sendiri males bikin cerita kepanjangan, jadinya di buat bersambung.

Author : tul!

Shintaro : aku ga nanya itu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

Shintaro menjadi sampah. (?) *author digebukin shintaro*

(OC) sakura : "ckckckck"

Shintaro : "kok kau ada disini? Biasanya Riku yang dateng"

Sakura : "diem! Kata authornya, riku itu OC yang paling banyak muncul, biar adil, sekarang aku!"

Shintaro : "sou..."

Hening sejenak

Shintaro : "...lho kok!? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"

Sakura : "ya ampun ni orang... dah beberapa menit baru nyadar..." kata sakura dengan emot -_-

Shintaro : "ah biarlah, hal yang lalu biarlah berlalu... sekarang, tatap masa depan!" kata shintaro dengan gaya patung pancoran (?)

-shintaro ke author : what?!-

Sakura langsung pergi dan melihat kano, kido dan momo sedang berbincang

Kano : "bagusan ini, kido-chan...!~"

Kido : "ng..."

Sakura : "kok kau panggil dia dengan sebutan 'chan'?! dia kan cowok!"

Kido : "... kata siapa? Aku cewek kok..."

Sakura : "eh?!"

Shintaro (tiba-tiba) : "dancho mang cewek tapi TOMBOY, lagi pula kano kan pacarnya (untuk reverensi lihat fanfic 'cinta' buatan author yang sama)"

Kido : "hah?! Pacar?!"

Kano : "nggak usah malu-malu..." kata kano sambil memeluk kido dari belakang

Momo memotret kejadian tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

Kido langsung menendang kano.

Kano kesakitan.

Namun ga mati.

Cuma musti ke RS aja.

-kano ke author : apa?!-

Ahaha... canda...

Kano harusnya ke RSJ,

Bukan k RS lagi.

*author di geplak kano*

Shintaro : "kau ngapain kesini sih? Pulang sana! (jahat amat dah)"

Sekura : "berisik!"

Sakura banting kursi

Shintaro banting meja

Sakura banting pintu (di rusak)

Shintaro banting lemari

Sakura banting komputer shintaro

Shintaro : "NOO!"

Shintaro langsung banting kasur

Sakura banting sofa

Shintaro banting TV

Sakura banting bintang (?)

Shintaro banting bulan (?)

Sakura banting planet (afah)

Shintaro banting matahari (WHUT?!)

_PRAAANG_

_BRAAAAAAK_

_BRUAAAAK_

_BAK BUK_

_DUAAAAAR _(?)

Mereka langsung berhenti.

Ternyata hari sudah malam...

Dan...

Anggota mekekushi dan menyalakan kembang api...

Atau lebih tepatnya...

Ledakan...

Karena...

Itu...

Adalah...

a...

m...

mentos...

campur...

soda...

kido marah-marah.

Sementara shintaro angsung melupakan sakura dan menyalakan lagu lalu joget-joget (?).

**Saat ini**

Shintaro : "kalian membayangkan apa haaah?"

_Fin...?_

Author : GAJE TINGKAT DEWA YA AMPUUN! Biarlah, gaje tetep gaje (?). sengaja di akhiri karna bete. -_,- (nak).

_See You_~!


End file.
